AoKise 意専心
by AOMEANIE
Summary: [AoKise] The GoM have all graduated and moved on with their lives outside of high school basketball. This story follows both former members of the GoM, Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta, along with both of their romantic and everyday lives. ((Their occupations are based off of the KuroBas Character Bible))
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

A long, disgruntled groan escaped Aomine's dry lips as he stretched his arms out in his bed. His eyes slowly fluttered open, blue irises drowsily staring up at the ceiling. He stayed that way for several minutes, sprawled out on his bed with his gaze set upwards, before finally turning over on his side and grabbing his phone from the nightstand.

"56 notifications…" Aomine muttered in a bland tone as he glared at the bright screen of his cellphone. He only scanned through the messages, not really reading them; being that he already knew who majority of the messages were from and what they would say. A short sigh leaves his mouth, and he sets his phone down on his chest. _Nothing from Kise_. He was a bit disappointed with this fact. The only thing he looked forward to about the day was possibly getting a message from his blond former teammate.

He could feel himself beginning to drift off once again, his mouth hung open and his breathing steady as if he were already asleep, before his phone began ringing. His hand reaches for his phone, and he brings it to his ear with his eyes still closed; not bothering to check the caller identification.

"Happy birthday, Aomine-kun," an inexpressive voice greeted from the other end of the line. He could hear the echoing sound of shoes squeaking and basketballs dribbling against a freshly polished court.

"Tetsu," Aomine recognized the voice immediately and suddenly sat up in his bed. "Thank you, I wasn't expecting you to call. And… are you playing basketball?"

"Why wouldn't I call? It is your twentieth birthday, after all. This is a big day," Kuroko seemed unfazed by the other's surprise. "Yes, Kagami-kun and I go out and practice every now and then."

Aomine throws his legs over the side of his bed, his brows furrowed at the other's statement. "Well, I don't feel any different," he responds blatantly. "Thanks for the invite, idiots."

"That's beside the point. Today is the day that you enter adulthood. Isn't that exciting at all for you?" Kuroko voice changed into a curious tone, rather than its usual monotonic one. "My apologies. If you would like, I can start inviting you to come play with us."

"I suppose," he answers shortly, his expression slightly softening. "I was only kidding, but I wouldn't mind going out and playing some ball with you every once in a while. And I really do appreciate you calling, Tetsu. It's not often we get to speak anymore."

"My apologies once again, Aomine-kun. Perhaps we could go out for lunch sometime."

A small, approving grin spreads on Aomine's lips. He nodded, despite the fact that Kuroko couldn't see his body expressions.

"That sounds good to me. I'll keep in touch with you."

"Okay, I'll look forward to it. Please do stay out of trouble today. And happy birthday, once again—"

"Is that Aomine?" Another familiar voice could be heard in the background from Kuroko's side of the line.

"Kagami-kun, stop…" Kuroko murmured.

Aomine rolled his eyes as he could hear the two bickering over the phone. He considered hanging up on the two, but he ultimately decided against it. In order to keep from hearing the phone being tossed around he held the cellular device away from his ear; a deadpan played upon his features.

"Happy birthday, Ahomine!" Kagami exclaimed after winning possession of the phone.

"Die."

"Eh?! That's no way to treat someone wishing you a happy birthday," Kagami's voice remained unchanged, despite the other wishing death upon him.

Aomine finally lifted himself up from his bed, and then lazily made his way out of his bedroom; his phone pressed to his ear. "If you took the phone from Tetsu just to be an ass, then I suggest you give it back," a hint of irritation was apparent in his tone. He dragged his feet into the kitchen, where he began looking through the cupboards for food.

"Someone's grumpy on their special day. As your birthday present, I'll leave you alone."

Aomine could still hear a mocking tone to Kagami's voice. He rolled his eyes, though lightened up a bit; finding the other's teasing statement to be true.

"Thank you. I have to go, fork brows," he responded shortly; not deeming it necessary to come up with an excuse. As entertaining as it could be at times, he didn't want to spend the majority of his birthday morning disputing with Kagami.

"Alright, I'll let you go, Dicki. Talk to you later."

They exchanged goodbyes one last time before Aomine hung up; setting his phone down on the counter to proceed making his breakfast.

After finishing his breakfast, the blue-haired male took his time getting ready for the day. It felt just like an ordinary day for him. The only thing that was different was the amount of messages on his phone. And oddly enough, there wasn't a message from the one person he wanted one from. He caught himself checking his phone more times than often; hoping to see a notification from one of his former teammates. It didn't matter if it was through an email, text, or phone call – he just wanted to hear from Kise.

The last encounter between the two had not particularly been a good one, and sometimes he regretted the terms they left off on. All he could remember about their dispute was that it happened on the day before he left for police school. The argument had been so petty that he couldn't even recall what it was about or what sparked it. But with him being the more stubborn of the two, he didn't plan on reaching out first any time soon. This was the one day where he hoped Kise would forget about their last encounter and wish him a happy birthday. Anything to spark a conversation with him.

Ever since he left for training, he couldn't help but think about Kise. He wasn't entirely sure why; being that he was never really this emotionally attached to him, or anyone to say in the least. He assumed it was because he took advantage of the time they spent together during their Teikou days. He never realized that it was possible that he could lose his close friend. It just didn't feel right, being so distant from Kise. Sure, he's grown apart from his other teammates as well, but for some reason, with Kise it felt different. They've argued plenty of times, but something about their last dispute bothered him. Sometimes he contemplated getting over his stubbornness and apologizing first. But then the thought of Kise not even trying to reach out to him crosses his mind. _Perhaps he doesn't want to talk to me._

Within the next hour, he received a call from Momoi to invite him to go out. As much as he didn't want to go, he finally agreed to meet her at the mall, where she arranged that they would shop for his birthday. By this time, he was used to being pulled around by Momoi. Even if he were to decline her offer, she would most likely appear at his doorstep and drag him out of the house. She was honestly his best friend; his childhood friend that he could always count on, despite the fact that she was extremely nosy and irritating.

All he really wanted to do was lay around and sleep all day, but he managed to drag himself out of the house and make his way to the mall.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi waved enthusiastically as she spotted Aomine approaching their meeting destination from a distance.

Aomine lifts a hand in acknowledgment, and then checks his phone one last time before turning it on silent and slipping it into his pocket.

"Satsuki…" He nods as he makes his way by her side. "How long have you been waiting here?"

"Not long," she responds shortly, then grabs him by his arm and begins dragging him along. "Happy birthday, by the way! Do you feel any different?"

Aomine narrows his eyes as he was dragged, though he didn't retaliate. "If I am any different, I don't feel that way. I'm still the same person I was yesterday."

"See, you're already saying wise things!" She teased, an enthusiastic grin spread on her lips. "We're going to get you some new clothes! I know you don't spend much time outside of your uniform, but it would be nice to have a few new outfits, don't you think?"

Aomine nods slightly, though he didn't care much about his outfits. They spent the next couple of hours trying on clothes. Although Momoi seemed to be having more fun than Aomine, he couldn't deny that he was enjoying himself. It felt nice going out for once; being that he didn't do it often anymore.

"Satsuki, do you believe in fate?" Aomine had asked her this same question back in their first year of high school. He could still remember her startled reaction; she seemed so surprised that he would ask such a thing. That same question had been repeatedly crossing his mind over the past few weeks. Momoi was the only one he really felt comfortable asking things like that.

"W-what? …Idiot! Don't just go around saying stuff like that out of the blue!"

Nothing had changed. They were still the same children they were four years ago, despite the slight changes in their appearance, age, or interests. Her similar response caused a small grin to spread on his lips, and he began to rashly pat the top of her head. _Nothing had changed at all_.

After purchasing their items, and wandering around a bit more, they decided it was time to make their leave. They talked about their daily lives on their way out – Momoi would tell him stories about college and he would tell her about the exciting (not so much) details of being a police officer.

"Dai-chan…" Momoi pulled a bit on his shirt as they made their way out of the mall. "You just turned twenty, I thought that maybe it'd be fun if we went to the bar next door. You can have your first drink with me."

Aomine let out a grunt, his shoulder slumping slightly. He couldn't refuse, at least not with the face she was giving him.

"I have work tomorrow, so one drink is all I'm doing," he states sternly; being sure to make himself clear.

She nodded understandingly, and then began pulling him along once again. Again, she began blabbering about her classes as they made their way to the nearest bar. Eventually, Aomine's train of thought began to drift off; Momoi's chatter being heard but not being processed. As they made their way to their destination, Aomine grabbed the door and held it open for Momoi. She muttered thanks as she made her way past him, a seemingly excited expression on her face. Aomine hesitantly followed behind her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AOMINE!"

His former teammates stood before him, clapping and holding up glasses upon his presence. Aomine froze in place, entirely too startled to express an emotion. He hadn't expected this at all. Phone calls were one thing, but they all went out of their way to celebrate his birthday. He unintentionally found his eyes wandering amongst the group; trying to see if he could spot that familiar blond hair he wanted to see. _Where is he? Is he not here—_

"Aomine!" Kagami cut off Aomine's train of thought by throwing an arm over Aomine's shoulder. He applied most of his weight on him so that they slightly slumped forward. "You don't look very surprised about your surprise party."

He glared at Kagami in the corner of his eye before shrugging his arm away, then reaching forward to flick his ear.

"Ouch!—"

"Aomine," Midorima pushed Kagami out of the way, then intuitively pushed his glasses up. "Happy birthday. It's been a while."

Aomine was going to respond before being cut off once again, this time being pulled off to the side by Momoi. She pulled him away from the group of people and forced him to take a seat at the bar.

"I told you, one drink…" He reminded her with a slightly irritated tone.

"Don't worry, Aomine-kun. It's just a glass of beer," she glances over at him with a genuine look, before sliding a glass in front of him. "Your first legal drink."

He eyes the glass a bit doubtfully; debating whether giving in to the pressure and drinking alcohol on a day before he had work was a good idea. Eventually, he shrugged the thought away and picked up the glass. It was his birthday after all, and one drink wouldn't hurt. Aomine peeked over at his former teammates, and gave them a grateful grin as he raised his cup in acknowledgement. He then brings the glass to his lips, and takes his first sip of alcohol.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_"Aominecchi… Aominecchi…!"_

Aomine opens his eyes to find himself lying on a couch. Although he was lying down, the room seemed to being shifting underneath him. _Where am I?_ His eyes lazily studied the room, and it took him a few moments to realize that he was in his apartment. He slowly sat up from the couch; discovering that he had an enormous headache, and he cursed multiple times under his breath.

A drawn out sigh escaped his dry lips; shaking his head slightly in disappointment. He could have sworn he told Momoi that he would only partake in one drink. Yet there he was, sprawled out on his couch with a massive hangover. Not only that, but he couldn't even remember how the majority of his night had went, or how he had gotten back to his apartment.

"Here, take this," a hand holding a glass of water extended out to him; catching Aomine off guard and causing him to immediately snap his head up. The sudden change in his own movements caused him to wince, his vision blurring slightly. Despite this, he could still recognize the person standing before him.

"Ryouta…"

Kise stood beside the couch, a worried expression played on his perfectly aligned features. Aomine stared at his former teammate, completely ignoring the fact that he was holding a cup out to him. He couldn't figure out the right words to say, his eyes wide with bewilderment. An awkward silence fell between the two momentarily, neither of them being able to find the courage to speak first. What was he supposed to say? He felt slightly embarrassed with the fact that he had been too drunk to remember how their first encounter after two years had went.

"Are you going to take this?" Kise nodded towards the cup that he was holding out, his expression never changing.

Aomine snaps out of his momentary trance, and retrieves the cup; his lips pressed together as he continued to keep silent. Kise then held his hand out once again, this time offering him two pills.

"It's for your headache," he murmured softly.

He proceeded to retrieve the pills as well, and he muttered thank you under his breath so that it was barely audible. From the awkward silence, Aomine could tell that things hadn't gone well between the two that night. He slipped the pills into his mouth, and then took a drink of water to help swallow them down.

Between the painful throbbing and the bafflement, his mind was too jumbled to find the right words to say. No, he knew what he wanted to say. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. By this time, a request for forgiveness would seem too late. And he was afraid that Kise wouldn't accept his apology for that same reason. He continued to take small sips from his glass, the water seeming to help his headache die down.

Not liking the silence between the two, he decided to play off the situation nonchalantly by asking his former teammate, "What happened?"

Kise sighed, and then ran his slender fingers through his blond hair. His gold eyes averted from the tan male, as if something were bothering him.

"You don't remember… It's not like I expected you to."

Aomine's brows furrow, expression hardening as he stared up at the other. _What did he mean by that?_ He wasn't used to this type of behavior from Kise. If anything, he expected him to be smiling and excited about their reunification.

"What is that supposed to mean? You know I don't like when you're being vague with me."

The former model rolled his eyes; biting his tongue in order to not say something that could possibly worsen the situation. He then takes a seat next to Aomine and relaxes in his spot; keeping his gaze averted.

"Would you really like to know?"

"Yes, that's why I asked in the first place," Aomine responded rather snappily. With his interest now peaked, he kept his eyes set on him curiously.

Aomine wasn't used to seeing Kise so serious. Although it had been a while since they last seen each other, he had always envisioned him as being enthusiastic and cheerful. It had been a while since he last seen him smile, or even laugh.

Kise cleared his throat, then finally managed to meet Aomine's gaze. Aomine could since hostility coming from the other, and it made him shift out of discomfort.

"I had been running an hour late because I had class during the time the party was planned…"

* * *

"Happy birthday, Aominecchi…" Kise exclaimed timidly as he placed a hand on the other male's shoulder. He was a bit embarrassed about showing up late to the party, but he assumed showing up late was better than not showing up at all. He had spent the whole day contemplating what he would say, yet all he could manage to get out of his mouth were those simple three words.

Aomine turned his head to see Kise standing shyly behind him, his face blank at first before processing that the person standing behind him was the person he had wanted to hear from the most. His emotions began to jumble, both excited and furious with the other standing before him. The room seemed to have fallen silent, as if everyone was watching the reunion between the two.

"Where the hell have you been?" Aomine blurted.

Kise could immediately smell the alcohol on the other's breath, and assumed that perhaps it wasn't a good time to try to catch up with him. A playful frown spread on his lips as he dropped his hand away from Aomine's shoulder. Despite the other's harsh greeting, he didn't want to snap back at him, definitely not with it being his birthday.

"Sorry, Aominecchi. I tried to make it on time, but I had class—"

"Why haven't you tried calling me?" Aomine cut him off.

Immediately, Kise's spirited expression faded into a slight apologetic one; suddenly feeling guilty about not having tried to communicate with the blue haired male. He assumed Aomine didn't ever want to speak to him again after their last encounter. "I got a new phone, and lost your number. I didn't really have a way to reach out to you…" Kise didn't know why he was trying to come up with an excuse. He knew Aomine's number by heart.

"So you didn't try retrieving my number from someone else? I just mean that little to you, that you were okay with never speaking to me again?"

"What are you saying, Aominecchi. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Kise-kun," Kuroko appeared out of nowhere; nodding his head at the blond. He could tell from a distance that things between the two were not going well, and wanted to stop it before the issue got worse. It was usual for the two to be bickering, which was most likely the reason why no one else really thought much of it, but it had been a while since they had all gathered up in one place. Kuroko couldn't handle letting a small argument ruin their reunion. "How has school been? Last time I spoke to you, you changed your major."

The former model immediately brought his attention to Kuroko; having always adored him, a smile spread on his lips. "School is going fine! I just needed an occupation that had more excitement to it! An airline pilot is perfect for that!" Kise responded enthusiastically, his eyes glinted as the subject of his career plan was brought up.

Aomine fell silent, bringing his gaze back and forth between the two. This was the first he had heard of this. He knew Kise had been attending college locally, but he never knew what for. He was a bit hurt knowing Kise kept in touch with everyone else but him. There was a small part of him that hoped that perhaps Kise had just stopped communicating with everyone, and that it wasn't just him. At least that way, he would know it was not a personal thing.

After a seemingly long while of pondering this fact, he eventually turned on his heel and walked off. He needed some more to drink. Kise and Kuroko eyed him cautiously as he exited their conversation, neither of them reaching out to stop him. It was better to let him cool down, definitely in the current state he was in. When Aomine was in a far enough distance to not hear what was being said, Kuroko brought his gaze back to Kise and began speaking in a lower voice.

"Are you two still not getting along?"

"It seems that way…" Kise frowns, discontent with his honest answer. He had hoped that they could move forward, though he ultimately knew it was too farfetched. Arriving at Aomine's party after years of not talking to him and expecting things to be normal was a bit senseless on his part. Kuroko's worried expression didn't make the situation any better. The way his light blue eyes glared up at him made him feel guilty, and he couldn't help but to avoid further eye contact.

Noticing Kise's pained expression; Kuroko patted his shoulder softly, attempting to comfort him. "Things will be okay between you and Aomine-kun. It's not unordinary for you two to fight. I will admit that this is the longest I've seen you two upset with each other, but I'm sure you'll both overcome it. We are all teammates, after all."

Kise managed a small smile; nodding his head comprehensively. Hearing Kuroko's assuring words put him at slight ease. With that, he decided he would approach Aomine with an apology later. Maybe later on that night when Aomine was sober enough to process what was going on. He tried not to let the earlier dispute between him and Aomine get to him, and continued to maintain his usual cheerful attitude.

"If I miss this shot… I will take another shot of alcohol…" Aomine slurred as he aimed to shoot a piece of ice into a shot glass. At this point, he was seeing doubles of everything, and his ability to make responsible decisions was gone. "A shot for a shot."

Akashi smirked deviously as he pulled the glass further back; knowing Aomine was too out of it to notice. His mismatch eyes bore into the tanned male as he muttered courteously, "go ahead, Daiki. Let's see if you can still put those basketball skills to admirable use."

Aomine's eyes narrowed in determination, a slight playful smile spread on his lips as he began aiming his shot. Before Aomine could release the ice cube from his fingers, Kise approached the two; grabbing Aomine stiffly by his arm. It was clear that he had had too much to drink, and it wouldn't be right to let him continue to drink his night away. Aomine furiously glared over at Kise to see him shaking his head disapprovingly. His fingers were cold, yet in a way they felt nice. Surprisingly, Aomine didn't pull away, but instead set the ice cube down on the bar and relaxed.

"That feels nice," he stated honestly, then leaned into Kise's touch.

"Ah, how disappointing, Ryouta," Akashi stated in a seemingly dissatisfied tone, a brow arched. "If he had missed, he would have been nine shots in."

Kise turned his exasperated gaze to Akashi, though his expression lightened as he met eyes with the shorter, intimidating male. "He's had enough."

Akashi waved a hand dismissively, his smirk remaining as he averted his eyes from the two. "Then go have your fun with him."

"It's not like that…" Kise murmured; excusing them both from the area as he began leading Aomine to a seat.

"Kise, if you had boobs… You'd definitely be my type," Aomine admitted, then began chuckling at his own words. He leaned in closer to Kise, his arm tightening around his neck; making it harder for the blond to guide him away from the bar.

Kise wasn't entirely sure if he should be flattered or not. It confused him more than anything, but he could suddenly feel his cheeks growing warm. Of course he didn't mean it in flirtatious way. It wouldn't make sense, being that Aomine was obviously into girls. Kise could still remember their days at Teikou when Aomine would bring his magazines of gravure idols to school. They would both sit on top of the roof at lunch and secretly look through the articles on together. They were _both_ straight males. So why was he getting so flustered over a drunken comment?

After guiding him to a chair and helping him sit down, Kise arched a brow curiously, his gold eyes fixed on the tanned male. "Someone has liquid courage," Kise said in a distasteful manner.

Aomine's eyes narrow. "I don't need alcohol to speak what's on my mind."

"Is that so?" The former model knew that there was no use in trying to make a point, but Aomine had been on his mind all night. It was bothering him, and he couldn't keep bottling up his emotions. "You were so upset about me never trying to contact you, yet you never tried to contact me either. You didn't even know I had a new number."

A scoff escapes Aomine's lips, his words drawn out. "Well I'm _sorry_ Mr. Copycat," he hissed, his tone noticeably sarcastic. "Maybe I didn't want to interrupt your perfect life with my petty problems."

"Perfect? Aominecchi, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing," he averts his gaze and momentarily falls silent, his arms crossed over his chiseled chest. "Just go back to talking about how great your life is with Tetsu or something, because I could care less. You obviously don't care about me, so the feeling is mutual. We were obviously better off without having each other in our lives."

Although he kept his gaze elsewhere, he could sense that his words had cut deep for the blond. In the corner of his eye, he could see the other tense up before sending his hand flying across his cheek. Although Aomine had seen the attack coming, he was too drunk to react. The smack caused his ears to ring, and the room began spinning at an undesirable speed.

"What the fuck, Kise!?" He exclaimed as he brought a hand to his stinging cheek. His vision was too blurred to make out details, but he could see the blond marching off.

* * *

"…And then you past out not too long after that. Kagami helped me carry you back here, but he left right after. I decided to stay to make sure you were okay," Kise let out a sigh, and then closed his eyes out of exhaustion.

Aomine suddenly felt a strong wave of guilt hit him. He didn't know why he had said those things, because he did care for Kise. And he wanted nothing more than to be reunited with him again. His eyes searched Kise's face desperately, trying to find the right way to express his apology. With the other male's eyes closed, he couldn't help but notice how long his eyelashes were. How pale his skin was, and how it contrasted with his pink lips. His train of thought abruptly trailed off as he studied the other's lips. How feminine they were. It was intentional, him staring at Kise like that, but it had been so long since the last time he saw him. He was still as beautiful as ever.

"Kise… I'm sorry. About tonight. About everything," he finally managed to get the words out. "I'm just glad you're here."

Hearing the other's apology caught him off guard, he didn't even know Aomine was capable of apologizing. In result, his eyes snapped open, a surprised look showing through his exhausted features.

"I'm glad I'm here too…" He whispered, and being overwhelmed with emotions, he could feel his eyes beginning to welt up with tears. It was a bit embarrassing for him; letting his emotions show that way in front of Aomine. But he couldn't help it. As hard as he tried to hold his tears back, they still seemed to form on their own.

Aomine's expression softened and he set his glass down; proceeding to reach forward to take ahold of Kise's face in his hands. "You're crying," he murmured, then wiped away the forming tears with a finger. "Why?"

"Sorry…" He looks up at Aomine through his teary eyes, and then manages a soft smile. "I'm just happy… to be your friend again."

"I'd be happy about that too," Aomine teased; smirking down at the other.

"Hn, Aominecchi, you're so cool!"


	3. Chapter 3 ((LEMON))

**WARNING: **This chapter contains boy love and sexual content and is not recommended for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hey, Daiki. You don't look so well, you sure you're okay?" A coworker of Aomine's called out to him as he clocked out. The bluenette nodded a bit unsurely; raising a hand up as to acknowledge his concern. He had been a bit slow that day, his response to everything more hesitant than usual. All throughout the day, he couldn't help but think of how the much differently the day would have went if he hadn't consumed alcohol the previous night. Luckily the day was just as slow as him, and there weren't any crimes he had to pick up on.

He wasn't too sure if it was the hangover, or the thought of Kise that had been slowing him down. Either way, he couldn't have it. His job was extremely important to him, and he couldn't afford messing up on the job. A quiet sigh escapes his pale lips, and he approaches the concerned officer. Minoru Hagiwara was his name; a short, brown-haired police officer with a playful attitude. Minoru was one of the few people Aomine could actually bare being around outside of work.

"I'm fine," Aomine assured verbally to the other officer; patting the brunette's shoulder on the way out. "I'm just feeling a bit sick. I'll be back to normal by tomorrow, don't worry about me."

"Hah, alright. Well then in that case, don't forget you owe me coffee tomorrow," the other male pointed to Aomine with a determined look.

Aomine scoffed, nodding his head comprehensively. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get your damn coffee. You have a good rest of your night, Hagiwara," the tanned male nodded one last time in the direction of his coworker, then pushed open the exit and made his way out of the station.

It felt nice, finally being off of the job, and he couldn't help but stretch his lengthy arms out. He pulled his jacket over his shoulders, his breath visible in the cold air as he let out a shaky sigh. He could feel his nose beginning to run and he internally cursed himself as he sniffled. Between his lack of sleep and seemingly everlasting hangover, he knew his immune system wasn't the best at that moment. Catching a cold was the last thing he needed.

As exhausted as he was, Aomine still found himself hurrying to his car, his long legs striding until he reached his vehicle. The former miracle left his cellphone in there, and he was hoping that by some small chance, Kise had called and left him a message while he was at work. He hurriedly got into his car and turned on the heater, then reached for his cellular device to see what he had missed. It was unintentional, but he could feel a wide grin spreading on his lips as he stared down at his missed messages.

[TEXT] _Hello, Aominecchi! (__)/ I know ur at work right now but can u give me a call as soon as u get this?_

Aomine didn't hesitate to do just as the blond asked, immediately scrolling through his contacts and clicking on his name to call. It seemed like forever on Aomine's end as he waited for Kise to pick up the phone. His leg shook nervously, and he began unconsciously chewing on his bottom lip. He couldn't help but think out worst case scenarios of how their conversation would go. _What exactly did he want?_

"Hello?" Kise finally picked up the phone after what seemed like forever. The sudden answer caught the bluenette off guard, and he took a while before managing a reply.

"You wanted me to call?" Aomine arched a brow, despite the other not being able to see him.

"Yes! Well you see, I'm still in Tokyo. I'll be here until tomorrow night and then I'm heading back to Kanagawa. Anyways, I was planning on ordering take-out. Knowing you, you probably haven't eaten yet, so I was wondering if we could eat dinner together… and catch up. Considering your condition last night, we didn't get to talk much, so I thought it'd be nice—"

"Kise, you talk too much. I'll be home soon so come over whenever," he cuts Kise off before he could get any further into his explanation. Knowing the small forward, he would talk for days if given the chance. Aomine was relieved in a way that Kise would be bringing dinner. He wasn't feeling well, and not having to worry about finding something to eat meant he could go straight home and relax.

"Great! I'll see you soon. And please be safe getting home, Aominecchi!"

"Yeah, yeah. Bye," the bluenette hung up, then put his car in reverse and made his way out of the parking lot. The drive home seemed to drag on, but eventually he was pulling his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door to his apartment.

If he remembered correctly, Kise had been there last night; sitting on his couch. It seemed to be a bit unrealistic, all of it really. Not only was he a legal adult, but he made amends with a friend that he thought he'd never hear from again. Aomine didn't bother changing out of his uniform or taking off his shoes as he dragged his feet to the main room. The tanned male lazily plopped down onto his couch, and kicked his feet up. He could instantly feel his eyelids growing heavy; his blinking slowing down to the point where he had his eyes closed for extended periods of time. Eventually, he stopped blinking all together, and his breathing evened out. _My head is killing me._

It felt nice to actually lie down and relax. He didn't get more than two hours of sleep the previous night; being that he spent the majority of it partying and making up with Kise. Though he felt like utter shit, he couldn't bring himself to admit to regretting it. If given the chance, he would do it again, but with less alcohol and more girls. _A sausage fest_, he laughed to himself at the thought of Momoi being the only decent girl in the bar that night. Not that he minded spending time with his former teammates. Although Kise had cleared up the night for him, most of it was still a blur. He couldn't help but think of how much more smoothly it would have went if he would have taken a couple of shots less.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ The power forward began to gradually open his eyes at the sound of a banging on his door; realizing he had fallen asleep in that short period of time. His body felt tremendously heavy, and he didn't want to get up from his seemingly comfortable spot on the couch. "I'm coming!" He exclaimed, though he continued to lie lifelessly. Aomine let out a sigh as the knocking ceased, and his eyes unintentionally began to flutter close again.

"Aominecchi, you better not leave me out here in the cold!"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ "God fucking dammit," he cursed, this time managing to get up. He slowly made his way to the door, and then swung it open lazily; already knowing who to expect to see. Despite having to wait outside for such a long time, Kise stood outside the door with a wide grin, two bags of food set in his hands. The blond's nose was bright red, and he had a scarf pulled up above his mouth.

"Finally, I thought you weren't going to let me in," he stated in a relieved tone, and then made his way through the door. Kise slipped his shoes before making his way to the kitchen, and setting the food on the counter. "You look like shit, Aominecchi. Are you okay?"

Aomine closed the door and followed behind the model; slipping into a chair and setting his face in the palm of his hands as he rested his elbows on the table. "I'm fine."

Kise reached into the bags and pulled out two teriyaki burgers; setting them both down in front of Aomine with a slightly concerned look on his face. Aomine was surprised to see that Kise had brought him back teriyaki burgers. Being that they haven't eaten out together since middle school, he didn't expect him to still remember his favorite meal. The tanned male lifted his face away from his hands and managed to mutter a thank you. _What is Kise's favorite food?_ He suddenly felt a bit guilty, though he hid the fact by keeping his usual unamused expression. Kise slid into a seat across from him a bit timidly; seeming to lose his cheery attitude from before.

Aomine couldn't help but notice that there was a sudden awkward atmosphere between the two former teammates. Had he said something wrong? The power forward wasn't in the best mood, being that he wasn't feeling well, but he didn't recall saying anything that could be taken to offense. He thought the point of them eating dinner together was to catch up, but it seemed like that was not part of the plan anymore. Nothing between them changed. Though, he thought they had made up, and could go about things as normal, it seemed there was still hostility between the two.

The bluenette took a rather large bite out of his burger; finding that he was hungrier than he had realized. They both ate in silence; avoiding each other's gaze by staring down at their food.

"Aominecchi… can I ask you something?" Kise muttered as he set his chopsticks down on the table, a nervous expression played on his flawless features. The way the space between his eyebrows creased and his lips quivered, it was something Aomine enjoyed seeing. The man known for being perfect, showing his faults in front of his former teammate.

The tanned male, now amused, lowers his food away from his lips. "Yeah."

Kise shifted a bit in his seat, his face completely drained of its color. The blond swallowed and closed his eyes momentarily before opening his eyes once again and bringing his gaze to meet Aomine's stoic one. Aomine realized that he's seen that look before. _That look_. And suddenly it all came back to him. Everything he had been blocking out from his mind over the past few years, it all came back to his memory. The reason why the two had stopped talking in the first place. It was that look. It was a compassionate look that showed that there were deep feelings there; feelings that could not be returned. It scared Aomine the first time he saw it, so he instantly pushed the blond away.

"Yesterday, you made that comment… about me being your type… Aominecchi, why'd you say that?"

It sort of caught him off guard, the whole conversation; causing Aomine to drop his burger onto the table. _Was he talking about the boob comment?_ "I don't know, obviously I say and do stupid shit when I'm drunk. You shouldn't take anything I say seriously, Kise. I like girls… you like girls… why does this matter?"

"Well yeah, I like girls. But I thought it was pretty obvious. My feelings I mean."

"Kise, are we really going to have this talk now?"

"You really haven't changed, have you?"

This triggered Aomine, and he pushed his seat away from the table. Out of all times to bring the conversation up, he chose then. Why even bring up the conversation at all? He made a small comment about Kise having boobs, and now it was as if Kise had hit a repeat button on the past. The bluenette angrily stood up from his spot, his brows furrowed as he began walking off. It was true, regarding this conversation, he hadn't changed at all. He wanted to avoid it at all costs.

"Stop, you can't run every time I bring this up," Kise reached out and grabbed his arm; stopping him from walking away. Aomine's eyes snapped towards him; shooting the blond a harsh glare as he lazily tried to tug his arm away. It was no use, he was exhausted, and the other's grip was firm enough to where the only way he could escape was by fighting him off.

"Aominecchi, I know we're both men. Okay, I know that. And I know you like girls… We both do. But when it comes to you… I will do anything for you. It's always been that way, since middle school. When you started losing interest in basketball, I used to be so afraid that you would stop playing one-on-one games with me. I kept thinking that you wouldn't find me as a worthy opponent, and that one day you'd lose interest in me as well. So I worked hard every day just so I could catch up to you. So you wouldn't get bored with me... I just didn't want to lose you. And I feel the same way now.

"I will continue to work hard in attempt to meet up to your expectations, to do anything that will make you happy. You can keep running away from me, but I need you to know that I'm here for you. As a friend… as whatever you need. Just, please, don't get bored with me, Aominecchi." The look Kise gave him surprisingly melted him inside, and he averted his eyes.

"You love me," Aomine stated, rather than asking. It was obvious, and it had always been obvious. Though, it was something he thought he could push past them, because he had truly missed Kise more than anything as a friend. He couldn't deny the empty feeling he had been feeling over the past few weeks as he realized he needed Kise in his life. But he wouldn't say it was love that he was feeling. It was more infatuation, than anything else. This was the reason why he couldn't stand that look that Kise would give him, because he could never manage to return it.

The small forward lowered his eyes, not being able to manage a response to the other's statement. Although it was already evident how he felt towards Aomine, it was embarrassing for him to admit his feelings out loud. Kise had assumed that since the power forward had wanted to see him so bad, that he had finally accepted the fact that another male had feelings for him. It seemed that he was wrong. Whether he was wearing a police uniform or a school uniform, Aomine was the same boy that he was two years ago. The blond loosened his grip from the bluenette's arm, and set his hand back into his lap.

_He will do anything for me._ Aomine watched as Kise pulled his hand away, his expression still the same irritated one. All he could think of at that moment was Kise claiming that he would do anything for him, and the next thing he knew he was taking a step towards the blond and pulling him into a heated kiss. A selfish kiss. He took the kiss because he could; because he knew the other would kiss him back. Though hesitant at first, Kise undeniably did just that, only further proving his point to the bluenette. _He will do anything for me…_

"Ao…mine…cchi…"

Aomine forced his tongue into the other's mouth, maintaining control of the kiss. Their lips moved quickly against each other's, not finding the time to pull away or catch their breaths. The tanned male couldn't help but notice how soft the other's lips were, and he found himself enjoying the feeling of their mouths pressed together more than he had expected he would.

There were so many qualities about Kise that made him feminine. Like his soft pale skin, small waist, and extremely long eyelashes. The bluenette never knew how attracted he was to these traits until that very moment. He tasted sweet. Despite the fact that they just ate dinner, there was something about him that was sugary. Aomine couldn't help but run his tongue carelessly around the inside of the other's mouth, as if he were trying to savor his taste.

The blond wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck and pulled him down a bit further, softly wrestling his tongue against his. First kisses were supposed to be soft and passionate; the exact opposite of the kiss the two were engaging in. Though, it was expected of Aomine. He didn't necessarily fall under the romantic stereotype. Even in the past when he had girlfriends, the relationships normally didn't last long. They were always one sided. He didn't date because he had feelings for the girls; he dated because they had feelings for him.

Aomine set his hands on Kise's waist and pulled him up, the model immediately wrapping his legs around him in result as to help Aomine hold him up. They managed to keep their tongues tangled together, even as he started carrying the small forward to his room. The bluenette didn't know what he was doing, and at that moment, he didn't care. All necessary thoughts were diminished; the only thing he was focused on was the other male. Even his exhaustion and headache were lost in that instant. It was as if Kise had the ability to make his problems momentarily disappear. And he needed that.

Aomine threw Kise down on the bed, finally breaking the kiss between the two. He could feel his lips throbbing from the pressure of their mouths being pressed together. Even after their heated moment, the tanned male's expression never changed. The only thing that was noticeably different about his features was the lustful look in his eyes. "Take off your clothes," he demanded, then began unbuttoning the shirt of his uniform.

Kise stared up at him blankly before blushing deeply, having not expected this to ever happen between them. But if it was what Aomine wanted, he would do it. The blond began unbuttoning his pants, his breath hitched in his throat as he slowly undressed himself. Though it wasn't his first time, it was his first time with a male. And the thought slightly scared him. The model bit down on his bottom lip nervously as he finished taking off his clothes; leaving himself in nothing but his boxer briefs.

Aomine glanced over at the nearly naked male; kicking his own pants off before muttering, "Take it all off, Kise." The power forward ogled the chiseled body sitting on his bed only for a few second before averting his eyes to his nightstand, where he proceeded to pull open a drawer.

The blond was about to point out the fact that Aomine was only in his underwear as well, but he decided against it; timidly pulling off the last piece of his clothing. The thought of being completely naked in front of his former teammate caused his whole face to burn bright red. What was even worse was that he was already hard, and he had been since the moment their lips touched. He began to breathe shakily as he nervously waited for the other to turn his gaze back to him. As he waited, Kise found himself admiring Aomine's body. The way his tan skin contrasted with the last piece of fabric hanging from his skin, his defined muscles, his lengthy limbs, everything about him was perfect.

Aomine fished around in his drawer before finally pulling out what was revealed to be a small tube of lube. He usually kept it stashed in there for emergencies. The power forward had brought a few girls home in the past, and there were times when he needed it. Keeping his eyes averted from the other's gaze, he opened the tube and squeezed some of the substance on his fingers. "Lay back," he ordered once again, his voice low and husky.

Kise did just as the other asked; his eyes wide as he watched him squeeze the lubrication onto his fingers. He exhaled shakily in attempt to calm his nerves; knowing that being tense in a moment like this would be to his disadvantage. A never changing expression on Aomine's face, he climbed onto the bed and spread Kise's legs further open, his hand immediately trailing to his rear. His lubricated fingers teasingly rubbed around the other's entrance before sliding one in slowly. This caused the blond to yelp, his back instantly arching at the foreign feeling.

"I want to hear you cry out; do you understand me, Kise?" Aomine asked; blue hues finally meeting the other's gold ones. Kise's body trembled, and he nodded in response. After seeing him nod, the bluenette entered another finger; causing a louder noise to escape from the blond's swollen lips.

Kise obeyed and cried out, his moans of pain gradually turning into one's of pleasure. His hips began to rise off of the bed as the feeling of the tanned male inside of him grew less foreign. Aomine leaned forward and attached his lips to his chest; sucking harshly in attempt to leave marks on his unblemished skin. His tongue grazed over the other's pert nubs as he slowly moved his fingers within him.

"Aominecchi… Aominecchi, not there…" Kise managed to mutter in between unsteady breaths, a flustered look on his face as the other sucked on the sensitive part of his chest. Aomine didn't pay any attention to the other's pleads; continuing to leave kiss marks along his pale skin. It wasn't that it didn't feel good for Kise; it was just humiliating. It caused his body to shudder in a satisfying way, and he could feel the area growing more sensitive underneath Aomine's lips. There was no denying that he was skilled in pleasing that area, it was his favorite body part after all. Even if he wasn't female, he still played around with his chest as if he were one. And that's what made it the most embarrassing.

"Stop… Hah…"

"You keep telling me to stop, yet you're body language says otherwise," the bluenette mutters against his chest before beginning to latch his lips onto the reddened area again. Kise grips at the bed sheets as he throws his head back slightly, soft pants leaving his open mouth. Aomine was right; he didn't want him to stop. He wanted him more than anything, just the thought of the other seeing him this way made him feel flustered and nervous.

"Are you ready?" The tanned male asked as he lifted his mouth away from the other's now marked chest; his fingers curling within him. Kise let out a small whimper, his cheeks flushing once again as he nodded. Aomine slipped his fingers out of the small forward, and proceeded to pull down his boxers; revealing that he had accomplished receiving an erection as well. The blond was secretly relieved to see this, he thought that perhaps Aomine wasn't sexually attracted to him in the least bit, and that getting him up would be a problem. _You like girls my ass._

The bluenette proceeded to further lubricate the other, and then he set his hands on the back of his thighs and slightly pushed his legs back. Kise couldn't help but bite his lip anxiously; staring over at the male that he loved so much.

"If it hurts, tell me," Aomine stated before proceeding to push his erect length into the blond. It was unintended, but a loud shriek escaped Kise's lips, and he clutched onto the bed sheets even tighter. The power forward paused, glaring down at Kise with a seemingly worried expression. The bluenette didn't know how painful it actually was, but he expected it to hurt a lot. So he tried to be as gentle about it as he could; having no intentions of purposely hurting the blond.

"I'm… fine… please keep going," Kise assured after taking a few seconds to regain his composure. They repeated that same process a few more times: Aomine pushing in a bit further and stopping as Kise yelped out in pain. Eventually the power forward was able to start thrusting without the other tensing up beneath him. It wasn't long before the blond began rotating his hips, raising them rhythmically to meet the other's thrusts. The pain ultimately faded altogether, and he began letting out small whimpers of approval as Aomine sped up his movements.

Both of their moaning and panting intermingled in the small room, Aomine's hands tightly holding on to Kise's milky white thighs as he thrusted into him more forcefully. It was attractive, the flustered look the model had on his face as he touched him in obscene places. The way his cheeks lit up every time he let out a small whine. It was a face he wouldn't mind seeing again, a face that only he wanted to see.

"Hnn… Aominecchi…!"

The blond wanted to reach out to Aomine; wanted to touch and hold him as they engaged in their heated actions. But he couldn't bring himself to do it; he kept his hands at his side, helplessly gripping at the sheets as Aomine pushed his legs further back. Even with Aomine being so close, he still felt so far away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aomine took a step out of the shower, and then reached over to grab a towel to wrap around his. He took a deep breath as he stood in front of the mirror; running a hand through his wet blue locks before proceeding to make his way out of the bathroom. The tanned male walked into his room to see his bed had been made, and his uniform had been neatly folded and on top of his dresser. It was a bit odd, being that he was used to being the only one in his apartment. He didn't even remember the last time his bed was made.

His blue irises examined the room to discover that he was the only one in there. No sign of Kise. Aomine tilted his head as he a shirt sitting on the floor by his bed caught his eye. Either the blond left shirtless or he was still in the apartment somewhere. He doubted the well-known model would go out in public without a shirt. It would draw more attention than he usually did.

_Did I really have sex with Kise?_ His brows furrowed at the thought, confused as to what exactly was going through his mind the previous night. One night stands weren't unfamiliar for him, but for it to be with a former teammate – a male, it all felt abnormal.

"Aominecchi, I fixed you—" Kise paused in the doorway as he saw the tanned male standing half naked before him; water trickling down his exposed skin. He gulped timidly, and turned his back to the power forward; attempting to hide the blush he could feel creeping up on his cheeks. "Sorry. When you're done getting dress, there's breakfast on the table…"

Instead of thanking Kise, the bluenette quirked a brow as he gazed at his bare back. He didn't quite understand why he was so embarrassed, when they had both seen each other naked the previous night. "You didn't have to cook for me," he muttered then leaned forward to pick the blond's shirt up from the ground; throwing it in his direction.

Kise's shirt landed on top of his head, and he shakily reached up and pulled the shirt down into his hands. Of course he didn't have to cook for Aomine, he knew that. But like he said the previous day, he wanted to do nothing more than to make him happy. Even if all he could do was make his bed and cook him breakfast. "I know, but I thought that since you're getting ready for work, I could help spare you some time…"

The small forward pulled his shirt over his head; keeping his back to the other male as to avoid seeing his freshly showered body once again. Kise could hear Aomine putting on his uniform behind him, and eventually he felt a hand resting on his shoulder.

"You're standing in the way," Aomine muttered as he attempted to make his way around Kise. The feeling of his hand touching him sent jolts through his body, and all he could do was look up at the other with bewildered eyes, his legs frozen in place. Their eyes met for what seemed like an extended amount of time, and Kise felt like the other's blue hues were melting into his gold ones. His breath hitched in his throat, and he clenched his fists at his side; keeping himself from reaching out to touch the tanned male.

"Kise. Move. Please."

"Sorry," Kise took a step to the side; snapping out of his momentary trance.

Aomine made his way past the blond; tilting his head to the side in attempt to crack his neck. Kise hesitated to follow behind him; suddenly feeling bothersome. The only piece of hope he was holding on to was the fact that Aomine hadn't told him to go home yet.

"How'd you sleep?" To Kise's surprise, it was Aomine who had asked that. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen before treading off to take a seat.

"I slept fine," Kise nodded as he leaned back in his chair; finding himself to be sore. He winced, then shifted a bit in the seat; attempting to find a more comfortable spot. _The bus ride home should be interesting_, he thought to himself with slightly pursed lips. Aomine took a seat at the table, and then reached over to fill his empty bowl with rice. The room fell silent before Kise's phone started to go off, and he reached into his pocket to check it.

Aomine watched the other suspiciously; lifting a chopstick full of rice to his mouth and chewing hungrily. He found himself wondering who would possibly be trying to contact Kise at that time. A grin spread on Kise's lips as he began texting the unknown person back, and this caused Aomine to grow even more apprehensive. _Why do I care so much?_

"Who's that?" The bluenette nodded towards Kise's phone; referring to who he was texting. The gold eyes of the other quickly shot up from his phone and met with Aomine's curious glare.

"A friend," he answered shortly, and then set his phone down on the table.

_A friend._ Aomine could suddenly feel himself growing irritated for reasons unknown to him. Was he trying to get under his skin? The power forward took another bite of his food, his eyes narrowed at the blond across from him.

"Ah, well tell your 'friend' I said hi," the bluenette finally responded; trying to make it seem like the other's response didn't bother him. "I don't have time to eat anything else, I need to get going," he pushed his seat away from the table, and stood up.

Kise blinked confusedly as he watched the other make his way out of the room. He wouldn't lie, he had answered so vaguely just to see how Aomine would react. And to his disappointment, he didn't react at all. If it had been him in that situation, he would have been upset with such a short answer. But it was obvious their feelings for each other varied. Though he wondered why he even asked in the first place. What triggered his curiosity?

"I'll be heading out too, then," Kise grabbed Aomine's dishes and set them in his sink, and then went to retrieve the rest of his things. The bluenette walked out of his room once again, this time completely dressed in his uniform and ready to leave. The blond had been waiting by the door fully dressed in his previous day attire once again, not wanting to leave without a proper goodbye.

"I'll hear from you after today, right?" Kise knew that things weren't the same between the two anymore. As if they ever were. But he still hoped that Aomine would continue to contact him; he hoped that he had taken what he said into consideration. _Please don't get bored with me._

The power forward adjusted his vest, and then reached to pull open the front door and hold it open for Kise. "I'll call you when I get out of work."

Hearing this put a smile on Kise's lips, and he made his way through the door; turning on his heel to face the tanned male once he stepped outside. "Great!"

"You looked so tense. What for, Kise? I did say I was happy to have you back as a friend," he turned his back to the blond to lock the door to his apartment, and then hooked his keys onto his belt.

The small forward didn't know if they'd be able to go about things normally anymore, but it seemed Aomine still didn't have any romantic interest in him. He made sure to emphasize the word friend. And although he was happy to hear this, he was disappointed at the same time. How was he supposed to face his "friend" without thinking about the way he touched him? The way they kissed, the way their bodies molded together. Kise let out a wobbly breath; managing to mask his disappointed expression with his usual content one.

"Of course, Aominecchi. I'll be looking forward to your call then."

"Yeah, you have a safe trip home, okay? Watch out for all the fan girls and stuff," with that, Aomine patted the blond gently on the back, and went his separate way. He didn't even look back or wave as he walked off; he just left their goodbye at that.

"Ah, Aominecchi. You asshole," Kise murmured to himself, and then began making his way back to the train station.

* * *

**A/N**: ahhh sorry, this is such a dull and short chapter orz but I promise to make the next few better! thank you for reading


End file.
